The Strange 6
by Zombiekiller27
Summary: As the Mane 6 hit there junior year of high school they notice six boys they really like. But these boys have a dark secret. OC send in. Blood some suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all. Now I know you are wanting the other stories like ,y high school one, and the other ones, but I came up with one when coming home from the ortodontist. I know Vampires. Twilight much. Well I was forced to watch it with a friend which i was mad. But some reason payed attention. Shut up. alright this envoles ponies being humans, but my OC Mike being a vampire. I'm not giving you the full summary so just be ready for some of the mane 6 maybe all being vamps and being junk so yeah.**

* * *

"Twilight! C'mon before we are late! I wanna meet my friends and make more and more!" Pinkie said, wanna get to school.

It was now our junior year, and I have a feeling this year will be great, since I made some friends back in my freshman year. since my parents were always working, my neighbor, Celestia would always play with me, even her sister Luna would help, but she is a night worker. Once day since not all the time I would be able to play with Celestia I would be playing with me since I had school comong up she wanted me to make friends, but I'm not really great on friends. I never actually had any friends. But I was able to make friends my fresh man year and they are really awesome.

Pinkie was a really fun friend. She loves to party, and make a lot of sweets. But her favorite is cupcakes. She just loves them. She told she eats a whole dozen a week. But she is a reall great girl. Although she is a little...ok a lot coocoo, she can be a real great girl.

Next is Rainbow Dash. She can be very competetive at times, and a show-off, but is real good friend. She also might have bit of a temper problem. She will get mad her if she will go all out on you. Even if you call her a lesbian. She has rainbow hair so if you call her that she will be mad because she is 100% straight. So do not call her that. She is very fast though. She play basketball, softball, volleyball, but she loves cross country. She even has a crush on the one of the co-captons, Soarin. Even though she know he is going with the capton Spitfire. But she digrets.

Next is Applejack, most honest person you ever can ever meet. She always has that greatpersonality and southern hospitality, well she is a cowgirl after all who works a on an apple farm with her grandmother, brother, and little sister. She is just as competetive as Rainbow Dash, and they sometimes challenge each other to anything to do with athletic ability. It's usually a tie. But hey it's fun to watch.

Next is Rarity. She is a big fashionista. She loves everything to do with appearance. When it was my freshman year, I found out she moved here from London and has duel-citizenship here in the US to get a fashion degree. She does have one flaw though. Dirt. Even a speck could have her go crazy. But she can be really generous all the time.

Last, but not least is the really sharing and animal lover, Fluttershy. She is the sweetest person you could ever meet. She would do anything for an animal. She even works at an animal shelter. Although she can be shy, and timid, she can be a real great friend.

"Well we are back girls. Ponyville high." I said with a little glee.

"Well time to get stuck in this hell hold for another year." RD said a little irritated. She's not a big school fan.

As all of six of us started to head into the school and we saw a lot of some old friends, and some confused freshman on were to go.

Since we had some time, we compared schedules.

**Twilight**

**1. AP Physics**

**2 AP English (Her favorite)**

**3 AP Algerbra**

**Lunch**

**4 Intro to Computer Applications**

**5 AP US History**

**6 Free period**

**7 Student Assistant**

* * *

"Well I might aswell head of to Englih. Bye girls." I said heading of to english.

As I was walking towards the class and bumping into some students, I was bumped from a student who flt like he had very cold skin. Well it is starting to get cold here in this school. From all the air conditioning so I just ignored it.

I found out he was in my class. So I might aswell be friends with him anyway. He seems nice.

"Hello." I said sitting by him.

He looked like he was looking of into space.

"Well my name is Twilight Sparkle. What's your name?" I asked him. He ignored me again. 'Must either be shy or the silent type.' I thought and had my seat next to him.

* * *

_**Good start huh. Well I am taking OCs but only 5. and they need to be guys. Also you need to chose one to be your gf. And by gf i mean try to get one of the mane 6. My OC is taking Pinkie Pie (Pinkie is my fav pony) so your are going to have to go for Rarity sorry. so deal with it. So send in. Also Your needs to be a vampire sorry guys.**_


	2. New Friends

"What's your name?" Twilight said. But before he could say anything the bell rang.

"Ok students, I'm Mr. Daniels. Now time for role. Abby Anderson."

"Here."

"Brian Calebs"

"Here.

"Eric Folk."

"Here."

A few more names.

"Christopher Mann."

"I'd prefer you call me Chris." Chris said.

"Ok Chris."

A few names later.

"Twilight Sparkle."

"Present." she said

After the role was all done Mr. Daniels let the students get to know each other.

"So your name is Chris?" Twilight asked.

"Yes Mrs. Twilight. I am." he said. Twilight did feel a little...weird around him. As she looked into his eyes she saw that they were red. 'Probably colored contacts' she thought.

"So what is your favorite subject?" he asked.

"My favorite would have to be English, since there is a lot of reading and I love to read."

They started to hit it of pretty good. After a few more mintures the bell rang for the next period.

"So what do you have next?" he asked.

"I have English now." she said.

"Good. Because I have that next to. Hopefully we get the same teachers." he said, and which they did.

'I wonder if the others had a good first period.' Twilight thought.

* * *

_(Fluttershy's POV)_

I was still a little bit scared about heading into my next class, which was biology. I saw some old faces, but I never really talked to them.

I walked into class where the teacher asked me for my name, which I was still was scared and said it quietly. And surprisingly the teacher was still able to hear it, and showed me my seat next to a boy wearing a black hoodie, with some dark blue jeans, and black converse.

I walked over there nervously and took my seat next to him. He didn't seem to mind one bit he just looked out into space, with those...woah, red eyes. I wonder. Well RD has magenta eyes, but those are contacts. Probably are contacts so I shrugged it off.

As time went on with a few notes about scientific safety and stuff, we were assigned to make a cover page about biology. Aything, so I just drew animals. I love animals, even my pet rabbit angel.

I was close to finishing my bunny when I looked over to the boy with red eyes, and looked at his cover page. His name, which was Mike (MY OC), drew a blood stream and a heart. He's a really good drawer. I was messmerized by it.

I tryed to see if I could talk to him, but I was cut off by his voice.

"Looks like you like my drawing." he said, answering him with an "Eep!"

"Good picture of a rabbit. You look like you love animals" he said.

I was so scared. He was talking to me! Well this would eventually happen, but now!

"I, I...umm-" *RING* Thank God the bell rang. I ran out as fast as I can.

I feel like I might have a crush on him. Oh! I wonder if he like me back though. I know I shouldn't be falling in love so fast, but I don't know he seems like he could be...the one.

Maybe the others day isn't as crazy as mine.


End file.
